<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Снежки by Lodowiec</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439480">Снежки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec'>Lodowiec</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shibari_chiss [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowball battle between Thrawn and Maris.</p><p>Мэрис и Траун играют в снежки.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maris Ferasi/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shibari_chiss [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/987705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Снежки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pureblood_Slytherin/gifts">Pureblood_Slytherin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thrawn/Maris fluff for Pureblood_Slytherin.<br/>Vielen Dank für die Inspiration :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Нирауан — довольно унылая планета, обращающаяся вокруг умирающей звезды где-то на задворках Галактики. Куда ни глянь, куда ни заберись на спидере, где ни пролети на эль-челноке — везде одно и то же. Однообразный ландшафт, невысокие пологие холмы, древние змеящиеся каньоны, да заросли желтой степной травы, которую давно выжгло красное солнце.</p><p>«Скучно», — в которое утро думала про себя Мэрис, сладко потягиваясь и вспоминая многообразие природных зон родной Кореллии, ее густые леса и длинные кряжи горных хребтов, укутанные ледниками.</p><p>Хотя богатая, красивая Кореллия была ее родиной, неприветливый и мрачный Нирауан стал для нее настоящим домом. Здесь было спокойно и безопасно. А унылый, депрессивный ландшафт — всего лишь небольшая плата за всё это.</p><p>Стоило ей встать и раскрыть шторы, как сквозь прозрачный транспаристил рванул в помещение яркий белый свет. Мэрис застыла в удивлении, не веря собственным глазам. Скучные грязно-жёлтые тона утонули в укрывшем их белоснежном покрывале. Крупные пушистые хлопья снега падали вниз. Сквозь облако, нависшее над Крепостью Руки, и, казалось, осевшее на его башнях, пробивались лучи красного солнца, окрашивавшие падающий снег в нежный бледно-розовый цвет.</p><p>Зрелище было настолько непривычным, настолько волшебным, что Мэрис залюбовалась им, забыв обо всём на свете. Суровые кореллианские зимы в умеренной зоне с их яростными снежными буранами, жгучими морозами и высокими сугробами несравнимы с той красотой, что возникла за окном.</p><p>Недолго думая, Мэрис натянула первое, что попалось под руку — штаны, свитер, да белые адмиральские перчатки, которые кое-кто совсем некстати оставил лежать на столе — обмотала шарфом голову и побежала в обширный внутренний двор крепости. Туда, где был разбит небольшой парк. Когда она оказалась снаружи, легкий морозный воздух обжег ноздри, а изо рта вырвались клубы пара.</p><p>За ночь снега нападало прилично — ноги утонули в сугробе аж по середину голени. Мэрис присела, зачерпнула горсть снега и сжала. Лепится хорошо! Внутри шевельнулось что-то детское, что-то наивное и светлое. Мэрис улыбнулась, позволяя давно забытым воспоминаниям о беззаботном кореллианском детстве захватить себя, и принялась за дело.</p><p>Утро было раннее, и штурмовики, шагавшие по плацу на патрульную пересменку, с удивлением косились из-под темных линз шлемов на представшую картину на окраине парка. На фоне черных-черных стен крепости выросла довольно высокая снежная скульптура толстенького набуанского шаака*. Чтобы собрать его грузное тело, Мэрис понадобилось скатать несколько крупных снежных комков, поднять их друг на друга, а потом долго вышлифовывать ладонями и тем, что под руку попадется. Вместо вытянутой морды шаака она влепила в снег шарф, оставив его конец свисать вниз, а вместо глаз вставила два плоских камня, которые выкопала из-под сугроба.</p><p>— Какое поразительное произведение искусства! — раздался знакомый голос откуда-то сбоку. В нем слышались озорные нотки.</p><p>Обрадовавшись, Мэрис хихикнула и повернула голову. Чисс в белом имперском кителе стоял поодаль и, улыбаясь, с интересом рассматривал снежную скульптуру. Кажется, ему было совсем не холодно. Ни головного убора на голове, ни перчаток. Мэрис вдруг осенило, она выдала тихое «ой» и убрала руки за спину, безуспешно пряча те самые адмиральские перчатки.</p><p>— Эта художественная композиция станет жемчужиной моей коллекции, — мягко улыбнувшись, произнес Траун и, включив на переносном датападе голокамеру со сканером, обошел вокруг скульптуры. Вскоре ее трехмерная голубая модель высветилась на экране.</p><p>— Что вы скажете о создателе скульптуры? — весело спросила она.</p><p>Чисс театрально нахмурился, упер кулак в подбородок и, внимательно окидывая алым взглядом ее самодеятельность, сделал вид, что задумался. Мэрис закрыла рот руками, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не расхохотаться.</p><p>— Эта скульптура явно была создана представительницей человеческой расы. Женщиной. Она немного торопилась, — он указал на трещинки, которые остались на месте стыковки снежных комков, — но была довольно терпелива и старательна. Ей было непросто — перчатки на ее руках выбраны не по размеру…</p><p>Траун не успел закончить свой фирменный искусствоведческий анализ, как не успел и увернуться. Комок снега ударил его прямо в грудь и, рассыпавшись, обдал лицо холодными снежинками. Мэрис тут же отскочила, укрываясь за грузной тушей снежного шаака. Она присела на корточки и быстро скатала еще несколько снежков. Кто знает, как отреагирует на внезапное нападение застигнутый врасплох чисс?</p><p>Осторожно, готовая в любой момент к неожиданной атаке, она выглянула из-за скульптуры и… тут же спряталась обратно — мимо импровизированного укрытия пролетел снежный снаряд. Траун не позволит себе повредить скульптуру. Для него даже ее корявая самодеятельность — произведение искусства. Это было, пожалуй, единственным ее преимуществом. Застигнутый врасплох чисс непременно устроит ей снежную баталию и попытается отыграться.</p><p>Зажав в руке снежок, она выпрыгнула с другой стороны и, не глядя, швырнула его туда, где в прошлый раз стоял Траун.</p><p>— Неплохая попытка, — раздался голос за спиной. Она вскрикнула от неожиданности и, особо не целясь, выпустила весь запас снежков в его сторону. По-видимому, Траун понял ее тактику и зашел с другой стороны скульптуры.</p><p>Поняв, что преимущества она лишилась, Мэрис рванула прочь от скульптуры, петляя зигзагами и уворачиваясь от редких снежков, полетевших ей вслед. Недолго думая, она укрылась за стволом невысокого деревца. Отсюда удобно было отстреливаться, чем Мэрис и воспользовалась, закидывая собственную скульптуру, за которой укрылся Траун, очередной россыпью снежков. Это он не будет уничтожать произведение искусства. А она обрушит скульптуру прямо на него, да потом нового шаака слепит, если уж на то пошло!</p><p>Быстро устав, она остановилась, чтобы отдышаться и налепить еще снежков. Это стало ее роковой ошибкой. Не зря Траун считался лучшим стратегом Галактики, гениальнейшим тактиком Империи и чиссом, просчитывающим шаги противника еще до того, как тот о них подумает.</p><p>Краем глаза Мэрис увидела, как Траун поднялся из своего укрытия, размахнулся и сделал мощный бросок куда-то вверх, целясь явно не в нее. Снежок описал дугу и ударил в ветки над ее головой. Снег с этих веток посыпался вниз, окутав ее холодной лавиной. Мэрис рухнула и, отплевываясь, забарахталась в сугробе. Мокрый снег попал на лицо и за шиворот, а адмиральские перчатки промокли насквозь.</p><p>Траун неторопливо подошел к ней и посмотрел сверху вниз. В его алом взгляде читалось превосходство.</p><p>— Нечестно! — притворно-обиженно бросила Мэрис, барахтаясь в снежном плену, и расхохоталась.</p><p>Чисс аккуратно взял ее под локоть, помог подняться и смахнул с рассыпавшихся волос остатки снега. Мэрис застыла, чувствуя, как мурашки бегут по телу — то ли от холода, то ли от чего-то иного, более интимного.</p><p>В другой руке она все еще сжимала оставшийся снежок, намереваясь быстро взять реванш. Но замахнуться не удалось. Едва она дернулась, как Траун легко перехватил ее запястье, приобнял за талию и притянул к себе. Прикосновение его губ обожгло нежностью. Щеки налились румянцем, и холод отошел на второй план. Комок снега выпал из ослабевших пальцев, упав рядом с подошвой черных сапог. Поцелуй стал его наградой, а Мэрис теперь ничего не оставалась кроме как сдаться на милость победителя.</p><p>— Я еще отыграюсь… — прошептала она, прежде чем утонуть в очередном поцелуе, хотя знала, что чисс не даст ей шанса.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Шаак – это вот эти зверушки с Набу.<br/>https://lumiere-a.akamaihd.net/v1/images/shaak_35e722c3.jpeg?region=57%2C0%2C588%2C589</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>